Falling Apart
by Kimandjaredlover
Summary: Rebecca Black. Embry Call. Who would've thought they'd end up together? but trust me, it wasn't easy. Join the journey into finding out how their love started, and how it ends.


Hi everyone! i know i havent updated in a while, but i needed a break. Now i'm back and ready to work! haha i have this new story. i really love rebecca and embry together, so i decided to write my own story. :) review! thanks

rebecca pov

You know how they always say its better to have loved and lost, then to never had loved at all? I never liked that statement. I mean, what if you've only lost? What do you do then? How do you go on with your life knowing the person you "love" life is over? Thats my dilemna right now. Now i'm stuck 5 months pregnant with a three year old toddler. But, I should probably start from the beginning. It will all make sense then.

My name is rebecca Black. Daughter of Sarah and Billy Black. Twin sisterto Rachel Black and sister to Jacob Black. i am 22 years old. Growing up was hard without my mother. I needed her bad. she died when i was around eight years old. i will always love her. Once i got to high school, I loved it. I was barely home, always out partying. It was the life, and I couldnt have asked for better. When my twin Rachel got pregnant, had to grow up and be there for her. Her baby daddy, now husband Paul Lahote was kind of a man whore at the time. But he's grown up a lot too. I would still go out and party sometimes when she was pregnant, which i still feel bad for. She had two twins, a boy and a girl. Their names were Paul Jr. (PJ) and Penelope. They are my god-children. They're so adorable and i love them. They were the reason i came back to La Push for a week.

When i was in high shcool, I fell in love with an older guy named Jack. He was twenty at the time. I even graduated high school early so I could go and live with him. We lived together and then got married once i was eighteen. We lived in Hawaii. Jack was also a surfer.

_Notice how I say "was"?_

Jack never failed to treat me like a princess. A year after our marriage, I gave birth to our son Ryan Pope. Jack was a wonderful father to him. When Ryan turned one, we started to drift a lot. I was in a depressed state. i always felt a whole in my heart, and would never know why. It was always there, even after I left La Push.

Jack Pope surely wasnt the innocent one in our marriage. When I got depressed, he moved out of our room and into his own. We still parented Ryan though. Ryan barely even noticed. I was only happy when Rach, PJ, and Penelope came to visit me. I eventually found out that Jack was having an affair with his secretary Meredith. He even had the nerve to bring her into our house, and do it with her right in his bedroom. He didnt even notice I was there. But she did. I hated Meredith. But the sad part was, i was even angry once i saw them. yes, I felt hatred for Meredith, but I hated her before i found her in bed with my husband. it was then i realized I never loved Jack. I never could. Because there was always something missing in my life. Huge whole right in my heart. And it sucked.

On a random saturday, Jack was at a surfing competion four hours away from where we lived. I was three months pregnant and Jack and Ryan were pretty excited. I was sitting on the floor playing with Ryan when i get a call from Jack's best friend Frank. He told me that Jack's body got caught by a shark while surfing. He was being rushed to the hospital. i was instantly scared. Tears formedin my eyes as i grabbed Ryan and put him into the car in his carseat. I told him that Daddy was in the hospital.

"Will Daddy be okway?" he asked me

"I hope so baby" I told him. I called Jacks parents and family who were now on their way too. long story short, Jack didnt make it. I was terrified. What was I going to do? My kids are going to grow up without a father!

In the matter of two whole months, we had Jack's funeral. and during these months, Jack's family was grieving. So was Ryan and I. Ryan was so young that he couldn't grasp the idea that he's gone. I told him that dad will always be up in heaven watching over us. My depression got so bad that Jack's family was worried about the well- being of me, Ryan, and the baby. They suggested i take a vacation, to get my mind off of things. I agreed and immediately called Rachel. I spilled everything! about how scared i was, Jack's death, Jack's cheating, and the huge whole in my heart and emptiness I felt.

present day becca pov

Now I'm sitting on a plane with Ryan sleep next to me. He looked peaceful, which was a relief since he's been suffering from nightmares from Jack's death. I subconsiously rubbed my 5 month along belly. i was scared and nervous. what if everyone hated me back in La Push? I guess I would just have to find out.

We had two hours left on the flight and the closer i got to la push, the more my heart felt whole again

as you know, all original characters belong to SM.

telll me what you guys think! should i continue?

Love you all! please review!


End file.
